Camp Follower
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Access:' } }|' Additional Access:' } |}}Difficulty: } Supervisors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} You are a Camp Follower of Caesar's Legion, sent to the Pahrump camp in order provide supplies and services for the legionnaires. You are the lowest ranking member of the camp, excluding slaves, and therefore must listen to the orders of your superiors. Being a Camp Follower As a Camp Follower your main tasks will be tending to the crops for powder, making meals in the kitchen, and cleaning the camp. You should have a basic understanding of the farming and cooking mechanics or you'll find the task much more difficult, however, if you are unsure of the mechanics don't be afraid to ask another follower for help. It can be quite a hefty workload so if there is another follower you may find it easier to both have a delegated role, one can tend to the farm, the other tends to the kitchen. Character-wise you should remember that you've trained by the Legion to do these tasks, and should always be willing to follow the commands of any and all. Remember, you're not a slave, you're camp follower and should never attempt escape or try to harm the legionnaires. Useful Tips (Currently getting images of the crafting menus and such) - Dr. Oreo Chain of Command * Caesar. * Legate. * Praetorian. * Centurion. * Veteran Decanus. * Decanus. * Veteran Legionnaire / Legion Explorer * Recruit Legionnaire / Legion Scout * Camp Follower * Camp Slave Legion specific rules 0. No female or ghoul legionnaires. 1. Stay within the Roman theme of naming. You’d be given a new name when you join the Legion. 2. No medicine save for healing powder, poultice, bitter drink and mushrooms for anti-toxin. Chems must be disposed of. 3. The Legion uses any equipment it finds, but would not keep items like medical technology, or techno-magic items, such as bluespace backpacks. 4. Legion ranks are defined by equipment. Survivors traditionally reform the hierarchy by taking the armor of their dead superiors, to assume their position. 5. Caesar’s Legion consider women inferior, this delegates them to support and slavery, rarely if ever do they accept a woman as worthy as more than a slave. 6. NCR are typically strung up on a cross when captured (and if it is deem fitting, they can be turned into slaves),as are chem users. 7. Men are to be trained as Legionaries, while women are to be trained as healers and farmers, as well as cooks. 8. Caesar's Legion is comprised of mainly tribals, meaning most of them do not know how to read, however the Centurions of war camps are typically somewhat educated. 9. Camp Followers are entirely loyal to the Legion. Playing them as anything but is grounds for a jobban. There are reasonable exceptions to this, such as overt abuse by the Legion, who should at least treat you as an asset. Further reading Legion Ideology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Ideology Military structure: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Military Technology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Technology Category:Legion